Not Another Long Lost Kid Story
by HouseFan
Summary: There is a kid involved, though, Wilma House, as this is the sequel of Analysis and Synthesis.But this can be read separately.Looking back on A&S, I almost think it should be, lol. House as a parttime dad to Wilma,now 6.And a mysterious new case.
1. Chapter 1

_Here's my attepmt of continuing my story, Analysis and Synthesis, but as mentioned this one can be (maybe even should) read on it's own. I've taken some liberties, such as deciding Cameron, Chase and Foreman are still in their current positions six years later. _

_I can't promise speedy updates, I'll have to see how this goes. Still I hope you'll enjoy Not Another Long Lost Kid Story._

Chapter 1:

Wilma House wasn't supposed to be alive, logicly speaking. Her father, Gregory House, was a man who was all about logics, figuring out the odds that something would or would not happen, finding natural explanations for all things. From a purely logic point of view, the chances that Wilma House would ever be born, were very slim, to say the least.

First of all, her parents met by accident. Well, maybe not entirely by accident; when her mother Joanna got an illness and was submitted to hospital, Gregory House became her doctor. Still, that didn't mean the two had to meet. Dr. House was generally uninterested in meeting his patients in person. It was their diseases he tried to cure, not the patients as such.

Well, the two did meet. And when they did, something unusual happened to both of them; they were physicly attracted to another person. Though both of them were usually not the one to open up to a stranger, something made them do so to one another for a short night. That night was all it took.

Before this, Wilma's mother had tried for years to concieve, but one doctor after the other had informed her of her "hostile environment" and of how unlikely it was that she'd ever get pregnant. When she met House, she had given up. The thought of having a baby didn't cross her mind at all that night.

Still somehow, Wilma was concieved. It happened around the same time as her mother was diagnozed with a rare and dangerous disease, and she was adviced to have an abortion. But Joanna refused, and begged her doctor, who happened to also be the baby's father, to make it possible for her to carry to term. And even though House was scared by the responsibility that awaited him, his curiosity and his fear of being beaten by the disease won him over. He did what Wilma's mother requested of him, he kept both her and the baby alive until Wilma was ready to be born.

So far, Wilma had beated the odds against her numerous times, and her life hadn't even begun yet. But not even Wilma's beginning of life was in any way normal of safe. As her parents stepped into the hospital elevator, the system broke down, and they were trapped in the box. So, Wilma House was born on the floor of an elevator, delivered by her own father.

None of these thing that could esaily have caused her never to see the light of day, broke her. No, Wilma House was very much alive. Every morning as he woke up, her father had to think twice to make sure it was really true and not just a dream. After six years, she still seemed like something unlikely to happen.

_Reviews are apprechiated._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wilma House was not a typical six-year old girl. She was slightly different in some ways. Her mother had defined it as being "angelic". By this she partly referred to her daughter's appearance, a very unik appearance indeed. Wilma had her mediteranian-appearing features from her mother, including her dark chestnut-colored hair which would be raven black when she got it wet. This was combined with her father's intense blue eyes, which gave her a face that made people turn in the streets to get a better look on her. Some thought it was strikingly beautiful, others found it too unfitting, almost scary.

The other reason why her mother called her angelic, was the fact that she could seem a bit distant to the world. Ever since she was a baby, Wilma had had this quality, it was as if she was living in a bubble, looking at the world around her from a distant place. Sometimes she'd spend seconds, even minutes, in her own world, and not respond to any of the things happening around her. She'd just stand still and look out a window, at a running tap, or a boiling pot. When this occured, she'd either come to herself on her own, or she'd need to be woken up.

In the beginning, Joanna had been worried about these incidents, she had feared that there might be something wrong with her daugther, that she was unstable in some way. But as time went by she quickly realized what House had understood all along; that there was nothing wrong with Wilma's intelligence. On the contrary, the girl was mature for her age and began leading a very adult language as soon as she learned to speak.

Wilma's "zone-moments" as House called them, would come and go, sometimes every hour of a day, sometimes not for a week.

This was one of those days when the zone-moments would come frequently. She was standing in a parking lot, watching some red leaves swirl around on the ground. She stood completely still and just stared at them, as they brushed around her feet, hopping about on the asphalt.

Behind her, her father was putting their helmets under the seats of his Honda bike and losening his cane from the side of the vehicle. When he realized what state his daughter was in, he considered waiting until she slipped out of it on her own. He found it interesting to observe her when she acted like this, and he often just looked at her and tried to think of reasons why some humans' brains were able to shut down like that when they felt the need to. This time, however, he decided he had to wake her up. He limped over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wilma!" he said, just loud enough for her to jerk slightly. Then she looked up at him.

"Come on, let's go inside," he said to her. "I want to get this overwith."

They were standing outside Wilma's school. House had been here before to pick her up for "his" weekends, but he had never actually been inside the building. Stuff like parent-teacher conferences, baking sales, parents day and such were things he usually left for Joanna to take care of. Unfortunately, Joanna was out of town for two days shooting pictures for a comercial, and on the first of these two days, was parents night in Wilma's grade. At first, he said he wouldn't go. It wasn't his kind of thing, he had argued, and also, how much damage could missing one single meeting do? But somehow Joanna had persuaded him into going, she had a way of doing that. No one knew how she handled him, but even his employees at work sometimes joked that she had a better grip on him than even Cuddy had.

Wilma ran in front of her father towards the main entrance. Just before she reached the door, she heard him call out her name, and she turned to see what he wanted, but it was too late. Someone bumped into her from the side and nearly knocked her over. A woman in a long black coat hid her face as she mumbled "Sorry" and hurried away. By the time House managed to come over, she was gone.

"What have you got to be sorry about?" he sarcasticly called after her as she dissapeared behind a corner. "This is a schoolyard, who could imagne there might be kids here!" Then he turned to his daughter. "You OK, Wilma?" he asked.

House never adressed his daughter as anything but "Wilma". Unlike Joanna, who constantly used pet names for her, he never called her sweety, or hun, or baby, or anything else. Wilma had noticed this, and one time she had asked him why he never called her any of those things. "Because you're Wilma, you're Wilma House," he had explained. "Isn't that better? I think it is."

Wilma pointed in the direction that the woman had run.

"She did it on purpose!" she exclaimed. "I know she did, dad."

_So, who's the mystery woman? And how will House fit into a __parents-night? And who's the new patient I promised you in the summary? Wait and find out!_


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter is betaed by _socrgrl14. Thank you!

Chapter 3

House and Wilma were the last to arrive. The classroom was filled with young students and parents. House looked around, most of the other adults in the room were women, and most of them looked as if they had been around Wilma's age around the time he went to med school.

Without a word, he bent down in a certain manner that Wilma was familiar with, allowing her to cling on to his left side so that he could lift her up without his cane being in the way. He then began fighting his way through the crowd, looking for an empty chair.

He noticed the strange looks many of the mums in the room sent him, and just as he found a place to sit, he overheard someone whispering behind him.

"Who is that? " Someone tried to be discrete without succeeding.

"That's Mr. House, Joanna's ex-husband," someone else answered.

"Thought it was her father," the other voice whispered with a short giggle.

House turned, and saw a redhead in her late twenties with a pale little boy with enormous glasses next to her, and another woman about the same age, this one blonde, holding a girl by the hand.

"Hi!" he said. "It's actually Dr. House. Wilma's father, not Joanna's." Exclaiming that sentence never felt all that natural to him. Although he had had a daughter for six years, it still felt strange to introduce himself as someone's father. "Just so you know, I'm not Joanna's ex-husband, we were never married." He noticed the embarrassment in the young women's faces and continued. "In fact all we had was a one-night stand. Well, maybe not as much a one-night stand as a doctor's appointment that got out of control!" he said, and copied the little giggle he had heard before. The expressions on the other two's faces had now changed from embarrassed to shocked.

"Yeah…I was her doctor, she was really ill… and that's how we got this little thing!" he said, and tickled Wilma's side playfully.

The women's faces were now even more shocked, and their looks went in Wilma's direction before they went back to House.

"What?" he asked. "Wilma? Was there any bit of what I just said that you didn't know already?

Wilma shook her head, confidently. "Nope!"

"Didn't think so." House turned back to the other two. "Nice to meet you both." Then he went back to his seat.

---

Two hours and what seemed to House like a billion years later, the teachers were done bragging about how much knowledge they had forced into the brains of innocent children, and he could finally leave. Wilma had fallen asleep on his lap about five minutes after they arrived, and now his good leg was asleep, and his bad leg hurt worse than usual, as Wilma was leaning over the pocket where he kept his pills.

He got Wilma to wake up and put her down on the floor, before he quickly reached into his pocked and got out the pills. As the stuffed a few of them into his mouth he saw the redhead from before, sending him a criticizing look.

"Yeah, I'm also addicted to pills!" he snapped at her as she went past him and headed for the door.

He got up and leaned heavily on his cane while he was trying to make his right foot come to life.

"Here," he said as he tossed Wilma the keys to the bike. "Go get the helmets out."

Wilma yawned as she lurched towards the door, obviously still tired. Suddenly, they heard a bang, as if something heavy had been dumped on the floor, followed by a lot of noise from the crowd of people that were on their way out. Shortly after, the blonde woman from before came running back into the classroom, and poor Wilma was almost knocked down for the second time that day. The woman turned to House, her face filled with panic.

"A woman just collapsed in the hallway! She's shaking, like she's having a seizure or something! You said you were a doctor, right?"

---

House kneeled by the flickering woman's side. He recognized her from before; it was the same woman who had ran into Wilma in the schoolyard.

"Someone should call for an ambulance," he said in a calm voice as he loosened the buttons of her coat. "Tell them to take her to the Princeton Plainsboro."

He could now see that the woman had to be in her sixties, or around there. She seemed to be of Hispanic origin, and as the seizure lightened, he could hear her mumble words in Spanish.

"La muchacha, la pequeña muchacha, la niña…" she went on and on.

"What is she saying?" a man asked.

"She's babbling about some little girl…" House mumbled as he checked the woman's pulse. She was shaking less and less now, and suddenly she grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes.

"La niña!" she repeated.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll find the girl, now lie still!" House got his hand out of her grip and tried once more to check her pulse, but the woman grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him closer to her. She was surprisingly strong, and House began to feel uncomfortable.

"La muchacha!" the woman demanded again, in a deeper voice this time.

"Qué muchacha?" House asked her. She let go of him, and pointed a finger in the direction of the classroom. Everyone, including House, turned their heads to see what she was pointing at.

The girl standing in the door was Wilma.

_Reviews are very much apprechiated._


	4. Chapter 4

"OK…" House yawned as he pulled the cap of a black marker and began making notes on the white board. His employees were gathering around the table, and Wilma was sitting in the corner, throwing House's tennis ball against the wall.

"We have our Jane Doe, or should I say Juanita Doe, approximately 60 or 65 years old. What do we know so far?" House went on.

"We know she had a seizure last night." Cameron said as she poured coffee into a mug.

"Ah, so that's why she was shaking so much!" House acted surprised. "I figured it was some dance thing they do down there."

"She's anemic," Foreman continued. "And her spleen is slightly enlarged," Chase commented.

"Also, you're all avoiding the fact that she's a fruitcake!" House noted down everything they had mentioned. "Is that because you're afraid you might hurt her feelings, even though her room is on another floor, or is it because she keeps chanting about my daughter?"

They all glanced over at the girl in the corner, but she seemed to be in her on world at the moment.

"She only talks about some girl," Cameron pointed out. "The fact that she looked at Wilma yesterday doesn't necessarily mean anything. I mean, she seems pretty confused."

"It doesn't really matter who she was talking about, the point is that she can't communicate properly," House said. "Right, so what can cause dementia, seizures and a swollen spleen?"

"How about Sarcoidosis?" Foreman suggested. Chase shook his head. "That would have affected her lungs as well, no sign of anything like that. It could be Niemann-Picks."

This time House shook his head. "If that was the case her muscles would get weaker. They way she grabbed me last night proves that there's nothing wrong there."

"Then what about Lupus? " Cameron suggested. They heard a sigh from the corner before Wilma turned to face them.

"Cameron, it's never Lupus!" the girl exclaimed. "Why do you always think it is?"

Cameron blushed, and smiled shyly, while both Chase and Foreman had to giggle. Even House had to give a smile.

"She's right, you know," he told Cameron. "The ANA we did showed no signs of Lupus."

Cameron smiled shyly. "All right," she said. "10 points for you, Wilma."

"Thanks," Wilma said, before she turned to her father. "When are we going to eat something? I'm hungry!"

"Well, you had a zone moment throughout breakfast. " House fished a few coins out of his pocket and handed them to her.

"Here," he said. "Go find a wending machine or something."

Wilma took the coins with a happy expression on her face. "And you won't…?"

"No, I won't tell your mother." House cut her off. As she left the room, he turned back to the whiteboard. "OK, other suggestions? Come on, people, I know it's a Saturday morning, but we're supposed to be doctors here!"

---

Wilma wandered around the hallways, thinking about everything and nothing like she usually did, not really knowing where she was heading. She knew she'd come to a wending machine sooner or later, and she didn't have a rush getting anywhere. Hospital patients and some of the new workers who didn't know who she was were a bit surprised to see a little girl walk around on her own, but most of the ones who had worked there for some time knew who she was, or, rather, who's she was.

When she had been walking through a few corridors and up and down a few stairs, she came to a room where the door was open. As she passed it, before she realized what was happening, someone grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into the room. She screamed as the door was slammed and she was placed on a bed. When the person holding her turned her around, she realized it was the woman from school the day before. The woman was talking to her fast and loud in a language she couldn't understand. She took Wilma's hands in her own and held on tight and talked louder and louder, as she got a desperate expression on her face.

Suddenly the door was reopened, and Wilma could feel someone pull the woman away from her, before they picked her up from the bed and held her close. She could breathe out, now she felt safe.

"You saved me, Wilson…" she whispered into his ear as the man carried her out of the room.


End file.
